Manticoran Articles of War
The ' Articles of War' were used by the Royal Manticoran Navy to govern its starships and bases. Known Articles Article 14 Defining desertion. Capital punishment during in time of war, 30 years of inprisonment during peace. (HH4, HH6) Article 15 Defining desertion. Capital punishment during in time of war, 30 years of inprisonment during peace. (HH4, HH6) Article 19 Defining conspiracy to desert in time of war. Inprisonment or even capital punishment. (HH4, HH6) Article 23 Forbidding breaking off action against the enemy without orders. Letters of censure. (HH4) Article 26 Forbidding to disobey a direct order from the flagship. Letters of censure. (HH4) Article 34 Forbidding violent, abusive, and threatening language to a fellow crewman. Shipboard punishmentcalled Captain's Mast, maximum forty-five days close confinement on basic rations per offence and three grades degradation, a fine was possible also. (HH6) Article 35 Forbidding assaulting a fellow crewman. Shipboard punishment. (HH6) Article 36 Forbidding fighting with a fellow crewman, and establishing aggravated circumstances. Shipboard punishment. (HH6) Article 50 Concerning personal injury. (HH6) Article 90 Forbidding to conspire to commit murder. Inprisonment or even capital punishment. (HH6) Article 119 Forbidding social relations between an officer and a direct subordinatethere was no similar provision in the Grayson Articles of War (HH11). Article 119 was usually informally enforced. The Queen's Bench was of the opinion that the Monarch had the authority to officially set aside Article 119 at her discretion. (HH8, HH11) Not Numbered Rules There were mentioned some simple rules without an article number mentioned, however it is possible some of them could be interpretation of more than one article: * denying a subordinate a legal right was forbidden (eg. duel) (HH4), * comments detrimental to the authority of superior officers were forbidden (HH8), * providing information about delict against the Articles of War, before open court martial proceduresuch information was protected also by the Defense of the Realm Act and the Official Secrets Act, was forbidden (HH4), * unauthorized assuming command, when authorized officer was present, was violation at least five separate articles of war (HH4), Regulations Assembling a Court Martial Court martial, called also tribunal or court martial board, was assembled, pursuant to the procedures and regulations laid down in the Articles of War and Manual for Courts-Martial, by order of First Lord of Admiralty, acting for, by the authority of, and at the direction of Her Majesty the Queen. Appeared regulations were as follows: * commissioned officer shold be judged by officers with longer seniority (HH4), * naval station commander was entiteled to provide martial court for enlisted personnel (HH6), * the senior officer present had to punish those guilty of criminal conduct in his command areathe same rule was present at the Grayson Articles of War and thats why appointed martial court members (HH8), * the senior officer present endorsed sentences of court martial (HH8). Penalties * shipboard punishment - for petty crimes (articles 34-36), * letters of censure - articles 23 and 26, * striping of rank - for serious offences like slaving as well as for cowardice before the enemy (HHA3:FtH, HH4), * 30 years of inprisonment - for desertion during peace (HH6), * capital punishment: ** the only punishment for desertion in the face of the enemy in time of war and for high treason (HH4), ** possible punishment for conspiring to commit murder (article 90). (HH6) Not Covered Area The Articles of War didn't require naval personnel to use naval shipping to reach their assigned duty stations. (HH7) References External links * Articles of War (Royal Navy) at wikipedia Category:Royal Manticoran Navy Category:Law